The Necessary Stands: the Story of Coallamon
by Butch
Summary: You know Season One and Season Two, but stories in the digiworld circulate of another, whose mission was act as a leadoff hitter for them both and occasionally make other appearances. (Incomplete, stories generally in order, and gaps are being filled.)
1. The Coming of Coallamon

John W. Longstreet was an ordinary American, or so he thought. He would amble through his native North Carolina with hardly any worries. The future looked bright. He did not know that he was to be a pawn in the most ambitious emergency scheme that the world had ever known, or not known. Yet, as he wrote a report for his international class on his computer, everything changed. All of the sudden he fizzled out.

He fizzled back in the Digiworld. He did not know that at the time. He just knew that everything was different and that the jungle he was now in was not the home he had left a short time ago. And little could explain the creature looking at him. The small brown dinosaur reminded him of Protoceratops and in fact it was a Protomon.

"Hey, John, I'm Protomon. I'm glad you're here."

John had no idea where he was or why the creature appeared so glad to see him. "Howdy, little feller, but where am I?"

Protomon answered, "You're in the digital world. This is home to all digimon of which I am one. And you know what?"

"What?' answered a confused John.

"We get to be partners!"

"Really?" asked John. He was not sure if he liked this arrangement or not. He put his hands into his pockets and found a digivice.

"That's your digivice, John, it has special powers. I do not know much about it though." John looked at this new item. He tried to figure it out. Yet, he could do little. Noise in the underbrush distracted him, and he and Protomon went to check it out. "Face of the Beastking" "Pummelwap" ringed out. It was Leomon and Ogremon, fighting it out as they always must. John and Protomon ducked into a bush, but the bush came right between the two Champion digimon. The two attacks enveloped the bush. The energy coming from the blasts was immense. John and Protomon were surrounded by the flame and weird things began to happen. Protomon was sucked into the digivice which planted itself on John's shoulder, sending Protomon's data (and hence Protomon) into John. The rush was the only chance they had to survive. Leomon and Ogremon moved on, not knowing what they had created.

A young Gennai had finally tracked the spot of the Digivice and found, not a boy and a digimon, but a boy that appeared different. "Welcome. Where's your digimon?"

John replied, "I do not know, this thing (pointing at digivice) latched onto me and the little guy disappeared. I did feel a rush though. It was like reprogramming a computer. All of the sudden I had power."

Gennai said, "Then he is in you and a part of you." He continued, "And you are not just human, but you are also an in-training digimon. In this form you will look like normal, and when you go back to your world, this form will be the one you must assume."

"What do you mean, in this form?" asked John.

"Soon you will be able to digivolve to a higher level," answered Gennai.

"By the way, who are you?" asked John.

"I am Gennai, a guardian of this realm. We were quietly preparing the path of the digidestined against Piedmon. All was okay until Piedmon found us. I managed to get away and hide the eggs on File Island, yet, somehow I do not feel safe with them there. Piedmon and his allies are getting too close. This is where you come in, John, you were brought in to hold off those who yet ruin our plans. You have merged with Protomon and your digivice and become Jonomon, you will have to go further to Rookie, Champion, and hopefully, Ultimate levels. We talk more later. Why don't spend the night at my place? You can become more acquainted with the digiworld."

The new Jonomon now had a whole new life ahead of him. No longer was he a normal kid, he was now champion for the cause of digimon everywhere. After a night at Gennai's, it was time to discover his destiny. Amazingly he had knowledge of the digiworld (courtesy of Protomon). He did not know each digimon, but he had an idea whether they were good or bad. His first acquaintance was a view of Mojamon, who was climbing his own little mountain. Miramon was burning. Yet, a yellow form came in front of him. It was Veggiemon, and he was not pleased to see Jonomon in his area. "Stupid kid! Go away from here!" Jonomon realized not all digimon were good. Veggiemon said, "Veggie punch!" Jonomon dived to avoid the shot. The digivice on his shoulder glowed. Jonomon could feel a change...Veggiemon gasped as...

Jonomon...digivolve to...BUTCHMON.

Butchmon gathered himself. He was level Rookie like Gennai said. A football helmet now covered his head, and pair of shoulder pads covered his shirt. Both were black. A dog collar was around his neck. His digivice still remained attached to his shoulder. His legs seemed strengthened with small jets attached to his feet. Bayonets were attached each wrist. "Okay, Veggiemon, you've asked for it!"

BUTCH BAYONET!

Butchmon shot the bayonets as rapidly as possible, it seemed there was an endless supply, causing Veggiemon to dodge quickly, and then using a new found speed, Butchmon's blade caught Veggiemon, and another swing of the bayonet brought it down on Veggiemon's head. Veggiemon decided not to stick around and he ran off to find help. Butchmon lowered the weapon and walked away. He was starting to get an idea about what kind of strength he possessed. Although he was not sure, he believed he could hold his power in the Rookie stage, he did not have to look normal, not in these surrounds.

He was being watched, off course he did not know, by two digimon, Centauromon and Unimon. Both nodded. They had seen the first sign of things to come. They knew that. The emergence of Butchmon was just one step in a long line of things that would have to be done to save the digital world. Things were looking up. Only Piedmon loomed large, but he was far away. He was searching constantly for the digi-eggs that Gennai had saved. The pair watching the activity below knew that maybe there was a chance.

Veggiemon soon found a host of other Veggiemon and their leader, Redveggiemon. They were on the march to get Butchmon. With all of them, it would not be a problem. Redveggiemon was a Champion anyway, and would be a level higher than Butchmon.

Butchmon had no idea where to go. Gennai, who was supposed to inform him of each mission, had not said anything or found him lately. It was disturbing, having a purpose that he did not know what to do about. Of course it was easy to figure out what to do when scores of Veggiemon swarm toward to you. Butchmon jetted toward them and unleashed the bayonet that will never allow retreat on their ranks. Veggiemon went every which way, until he ran into Redveggiemon. Redveggiemon opened a score of punching attacks which Butchmon was forced to block with his bayonets. He was not getting pushed back but he was not winning either. Then the punches rained from all directions as some of the Veggiemon who had not met his bayonets pounded on him. Again he felt the digivice glow and a new power surge within him. The light itself chased of some the Veggiemon as

Butchmon...digivolve to...COÀLLAMON.

Now Butchmon had become something that looked like it came out of Metroid. An armored suit encased his body, much like those of Samus or some closely, the body suit of the humans in most recent Transformer show on Cartoon Network (The 3D one). The body was more flexible and it was a medium shade of blue. The helmet assembly followed the same format. The legs were similarly armored. Strangely there was a euphonium latched to the right arm. It had a swivel, so that the bell was normally pointing in the air, but could be rotated to point ahead, at whatever foe was targeted. Coàllamon looked at Redveggiemon, who was a little fearful of his hypothetically equal opponent. He couldn't see Coàllamon's face through the helmet. He pointed his baritone at him, and the attack:

BARITONE BLASTER!!!!!!!

Redveggiemon was removed from the dimension. The other Veggiemon followed with a second baritone blast. The energy had just adsorbed them. They could not take it. Coàllamon went back to being Butchmon as Gennai appeared on the scene.

Gennai presented Butchmon with a small object. Butchmon could not see what it was or what it was meant to do. "What is this thing?" Butchmon held it and shook it.

Gennai said, "It is a tag, it has an associated crest that goes with it. You must find the crest."

"What will it do?" asked Butchmon.

"You were able to go to the Champion level just then as Coàllamon, the crest will enable you to go to Ultimate level. At this level, you can achieve your purpose of defending the location of the digi-eggs of the digidestined to come."

Butchmon nodded. He would go to find the crest. "Do you have any idea where it is?" he asked.

Gennai shook his head. "I only know it was disguised around here somewhere on Server. Your mission is more than finding the crest, you must relieve the oppressed digimon."

"I'm off." Butchmon turned and left toward the seacoast. Why the seacoast, well, Butchmon did not know which way to go and you can't get lost if you're on the coast. Gennai watched him go before disappearing into his house.

The Koromon village near the coast was very excited. A new digimon was headed their way from the west. Maybe he would alleviate their problems. Demidevimon (a different Demidevimon from the stupid one in Season 01), a small digimon himself, had been oppressing the Koromon for a while. They prayed for deliverance. They knew however that the power struggle between Etemon and Datamon had left them in the middle and it could easily be a henchman of one of those. Butchmon had never seen Koromon before and he had no idea he would run into non-hostile digimon. But when the village swarmed to greet him, he realized their good intentions and cooperated. One Koromon after another asked him if he would chase off Demidevimon. Butchmon was six feet tall, a good deal taller than most Rookie digimon. His towering form made the Koromon feel safe. Demidevimon however did not like his new threat and decided to get rid of him. Flying in from above, he tried to talk friendly to Butchmon and win him over. The Koromon were still gathered around him, looking expectantly. Demidevimon tried his hypnosis style attack. Butchmon recognized immediately what was happening. He raised his bayonets to divert his eyes. The shiny metal sent the attack back at the digimon who fired it. Demidevimon was transfixed. Butchmon realized these were some of the digimon that needed to know they would be saved. His digivice began to glow and

Butchmon...digivolve to...COÀLLAMON.

The Champion stood forth and aimed at Demidevimon. BARITONE BLASTER!!! Demidevimon went sailing out to sea to place called File Island, which Coàllamon's ultimate goal was to protect. It was a simple mistake that was later to prove costly. For now, the Koromon were free and inquisitive. Coàllamon turned to them and simply said, "That should take care of him. Soon you will really know freedom." Returning to Butchmon, he winked as he walked away. The Koromon discussed the things that had been spoken.


	2. Off to File Island

Butchmon cut a strange figure in the landscape of the continent of Server. The football helmet and pads over his shirt made him seem like some sort of NFL Street character. He was having doubts about his purpose. His fights with Veggiemon and the Demidevimon had been fought in an atmosphere of unquestioned purpose. Also they were battles of survival and defense. He scratched his bayonet on the seacliff. Too weird. Also there was that tag. Things were too amorphous for him to understand. Fortunately Gennai decided to make another appearance.

"Okay Gennai, what's the deal here. I'm fighting these creatures, and I don't get it. I've seen no Piedmon, run into no digimon that would appear to work with the digidestined. I definitely haven't seen the digidestined or have any clue who they are. You're not giving much to work with here," said the rookie digimon.

"You wouldn't want to face Piedmon anyway. He's a mega digimon. You've only become exposed to Champion digimon at most. That includes yourself. Coàllamon, or whatever your Champion form is called is no where near the strength of Piedmon. That is why you need to find that crest as soon as you can. Using the crest you can reach the fully digivolved form that will allow you to complete your mission. You are stalling for time and preserving the digidestined digimon. Hopefully, that won't include a confrontation with Piedmon," said Gennai.

"Where are the digidestined digimon anyway, Gennai?" asked Butchmon.

"I'd prefer not to have had to tell you, but as there seems to be a situation developing, I guess you'll have to know," said Gennai.

"Situation? How so?" asked Butchmon.

"The digi-destined are on File Island. They are safe there, far from Server and its occupants. That is until today," said Gennai.

"What happened today?" asked Butchmon.

"You liberated a Koromon village by shooting a Demidevimon out over the ocean," said Gennai.

"So a evil rookie weakling digimon is on File Island. Where's the problem?" asked Butchmon.

"File Island's mountains are full of latent evil in the form of strange Black Gears. The Demidevimon was exposed to these gears and used their power to digivolve to his Champion form, Devimon. You've placed the eggs in great peril. It's only a matter of time before Devimon discovers them and destroys them," said Gennai.

"Whoah. Time out. I didn't know they were on File Island. I didn't know that Devimon would emerge, but I did know that you weren't telling me everything. How do I get to File Island?" said Butchmon.

"Well, flying and swimming are possibilities. Rafting is another. Or I could provide you with a ride," said Gennai.

"Sounds good," said Butchmon.

"This is Unimon (a flying unicorn digimon landed at Gennai's feet). He will take you across the ocean. He is also fully capable of answering any question you might have. Whether they be about Devimon, File Island, or anything else you can think of. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to defeat Devimon or at least keep him from finding the digidestined digimon," said Gennai.

"Tall order. I'll see what I can do. Come on Unimon," Butchmon mounted and Unimon took off over the water. The stretches of water were nauseating from the sky. Butchmon was not used to flying. Yet a need to fix things was his primary reason for his decision to just go with it.

"So. You are our hope," said Unimon.

"I've been told so. Still troubles me. Like where this Devimon stacks up against the others that are threats in this world," said Butchmon.

"He's not much in the greater scheme of things. On Server there is a Champion digimon named Etemon building his power. Rumors are that an Ultimate digimon has discovered some secret to the digital world. And of course there is no secret of the aims of Piedmon. Yet he lurks in the shadows, waiting to choose his time to strike. They aren't important right now. The important thing is to deal with this new Devimon," said Unimon. He flew over File Island and landed on a cliff side. Noises could be heard in the nearby woods. Strangely, Butchmon swore that he had heard these noises before. Fighting noises. He walked into the woods. Unimon stayed put. He would wait to see what result occurred. In the woods were Leomon and Ogremon, fighting as usual. Leomon's back was to Butchmon, but Ogremon might have seen him. Strangely enough Ogremon broke off the fight and headed away. Leomon let him go. Butchmon approached the Champion digimon cautiously.

"Where's he going?" asked Butchmon.

"I don't know. Who are you?" replied Leomon.

"I'm Butchmon, the rookie form of Coàllamon. Maybe you've heard of me," said Butchmon.

"Well, actually, no. What are you doing here on File Island?" asked Leomon.

"I'm here to defend the digidestined digi-eggs. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, do you?" asked Butchmon.

"No. I don't. However, Primary Village is a good place to find digi-eggs of all sorts. Perhaps they're there. It has often been rumored the eggs were on the island, but most digimon believe that's just myth or fancy," said Leomon.

"It's no myth. Of that I'm sure. Look at this," Butchmon motioned toward the digivice connected to his right shoulder.

"A digivice! Then you're not all digimon after all. And the stories must be true. I had wondered. I will take you to Primary Village," answered Leomon. Sounds of scampering could be heard. Ogremon was only now leaving his hiding place in the woods. He would inform Devimon of the developments.

Ogremon found the newly digivolved Devimon in a clearing. He approached carefully. "Devimon, your friend has landed on the island. He is going to Primary Village. I think he is seeking the digidestined digimon. Leomon is with him," said Ogremon.

"Excellent, Ogremon. Now leave me. I will deal with this problem myself," Devimon descended from Infinti Mountain to fall upon the heroic pair undetected. They had just made it to the outskirts of the Village. They could see the skyline, but were not yet in the grounds where the digi-eggs lay.

Leomon turned to Butchmon. "I'll go see if it's alright that we're here."

Butchmon nodded, "You do that. I'll wait here." Leomon ran ahead. Devimon made his move. He swooped fast at Butchmon. The tables had turned, now a Champion would again blast an unsuspecting Rookie, but it would be Devimon who would win this time.

Devimon prepared his attack when...a surge of electricity caught him unawares. He was shaken and looked to see what happened. He was seething. He saw a red and blue digimon by the stream. "Elecmon! You idiot! You will pay for striking at me, with your life!" Devimon roared. Elecmon merely looked at him; he was poised to run, but like a basketball player in triple-threat position, any move was possible. Devimon now felt a jab in his back. He had been noticed by Butchmon, who had released his Butch bayonet attack from a distance. It was more annoying than painful. Butchmon wasted no time.

Butchmon...digivolve to... Coàllamon.

Gone was the football oddity, now here appeared the suited blue Coàllamon. The body was sleek and with the helmet and visor (Samus style), Coàllamon was one odd digimon, especially with the trademark baritone built into one arm.

"Okay, leave him alone. Pick on someone your own size," said Coàllamon.

"You are out of your league. I give one chance to go back to the minors, take it and leave File Island to me," said Devimon.

"I'm not a big baseball man, but the way I see it, I'm 1-0 in this series, and it's going to be a sweep," rattled Coàllamon. He was usually more tempered than this. However, Elecmon's save had rallied his intensity. Little did he know it was this quality that defined him. Devimon raised a punch, Coàllamon ducked it, and as Devimon's momentum carried him forward, Coàllamon raised his knee into the black form and brought down his arms at the same time. Devimon screamed in pain (for the record, Devimon has not yet learned to control the black gears, he just has been exposed to them). He slumped to the ground. He banged his fist against the turf and lunged at Coàllamon, catching him off guard and throwing him into the bushes. As Coàllamon flew through the air, he started to feel something. _A man running with 8 eggs with digivices, breaking away from some sort of clown._ He shook his head. Not in pain, but in question. The man in his thoughts was Gennai, running with the eggs...could this be one of Protomon's memories?

Coàllamon saw Devimon approach. He wouldn't be surprised again. He let him get close and then slung out a kick that knocked Devimon in the other direction. _One egg slips away and then in the distance..._ Coàllamon couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He pursued Devimon. But he made that classic mistake of overpursuing. He got caught on Devimon's hand. Devimon took the opportunity to land a fist combo on Coàllamon. He punched and punched, each one landing in the gut. Coàllamon was trapped. He continued to take a brutal beating from the smiling Devimon. ..._File Island, phone booths. Near shore in small grove, seven eggs and digivices..._ He knew where they were now. He planted his baritone right in Devimon's stomach.

BARITONE BLASTER!!!!

Devimon was thrust backwards with the force of the blow. Coàllamon looked at the ground and drew a line in the dirt. Then he leaped into the air. Devimon recovered only to find Coàllamon grabbing the horns of his head. He was in no position to resist.

"See that down there, that line?" said Coàllamon, "You will never cross it or I will seek you out and destroy you." Then he swung Devimon in circles and hurled him toward Infinti Mountain. Devimon crashed into the mountain side revealing the black gears. Coàllamon ended his jump and landed next to Elecmon. Leomon also returned.

"Thank you for your help, friend," Coàllamon said.

"You would have done the same for me," said Elecmon.

"How do you know that?" asked Coàllamon.

"You did fight that monster, right? My babies will be safe," said Elecmon.

"Babies?" asked Coàllamon.

"Elecmon is the guardian of Primary Village," said Leomon.

"You were looking for my village?" asked Elecmon.

"Yes, we were, we hoped to find the digidestined digimon there," said Leomon.

"But we won't. I know where they are Leomon. We must go to the beach," Coàllamon said.

"Well, I know a shortcut to get there. Good-bye Elecmon," said Leomon.

"Good luck, friends," said Elecmon. He waved as the two Champion digimon walked away, heading for a beach...

Upon reaching the beach, the pair saw the phone booths. Had Coàllamon not been more concerned about his mission, the booths may have drawn his interest. As it was, they merely served to show they in the right place. His shoulder began to vibrate a little and he could see his digivice was emitting little red dots. Due to where it was, he couldn't get a real good look at it. "Leomon, come here, can you tell me what these dots on my digivice are?" asked Coàllamon.

Leomon looked at the digivice. There were seven dots and they were north of their position in the nearby jungle. Leomon grunted. "There are seven dots, they appear to be in a north direction," said Leomon. Coàllamon thought about it. _Seven dots, seven digidestined digimon, must be..._

Coàllamon motioned into the woods, "I think I know where they are. Let's go." Leomon nodded. Coàllamon looked at his shoulder until the dots lined up under him. There was nothing there, just a palm fond over a spot. Coàllamon lifted the branch and saw the seven eggs, attached to the digivices. He replaced the palm fronds. The seven digivices had begun reacting and for their safety, he added to the fronds. He walked toward Leomon and put his hand on his shoulder. "Leomon, the digi-eggs are here, I charge you to defend their location, at least until the digi-destined or myself return."

Leomon nodded. Coàllamon ran down the beach and jumped over the water. With a baritone blaster shot, he propelled himself over the water to Server. He had done what Gennai had asked, Devimon had been dealt with. Leomon was guarding the digi-eggs, hopefully from a distance. Gennai would have to tell him what his next move was. He still had not found his crest. He touched down on Server and would a glass lowing thing. Gennai's image stood there, waiting. "So you know, Coàllamon, you know there is another." 


	3. A Search for the Eighth DigiEgg

"There is another, Coàllamon, The last of the digidestined digi-eggs fell out of my grasp as I fled from Piedmon. It landed somewhere separate from the others, and I never tracked it down. Considering it deep in the Server Continent, I could never really pursue it. Piedmon had invaded our very base, and egg fell not too far from there. So I ask you to find it. If possible retrieve it and at the very least release the digimon inside," said Gennai.

"So you want to free the eighth digi-destined digi-egg without getting myself or the egg killed," said Coàllamon.

"That's the gist of it," said Gennai.

"You don't ask for much do you?" asked Coàllamon.

"Of course I do, now go run along and do it," said Gennai. Coàllamon shook his head. Gennai was getting more and more paranoid. It was somewhat understandable, if this separate digi-egg was the key to saving the digital world, then it was pretty important. Coàllamon began trekking across the deserts of Server. He then entered the forests. He had no idea where he was going. There were no noises from his shoulder indicating another digivice.

To pass through Etemon's domain without attracting any attention would have been remarkable, and Coàllamon did not realize what he was doing. His luck did not hold deep in the forest however, as a single Dokugumon began to follow him deeper into the woods. Coàllamon felt a strange sensation, and he looked down at the tag that flapped around his neck. It was giving off an eerie glow, a Carolina blue glow. Coàllamon checked around him the only thing in this digital forest that he could see were a set of ruins. As he got closer to the ruins the glow intensified. The first set of ruins contained Latin inscriptions. These, Coàllamon could read. They suggested that these ruins were inscribed with the prophecies of the digital world.

The first column he came across was covered in cuneiform, the writing of the ancient Sumerians. He didn't know this language at all, but he stored a picture of the column in his digivice's memory, hoping it might be worth something later. He moved on to a more interesting column for him, one covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. The pictures seemed to tell a story. But there were strange inconsistencies. First of all there were no dinosaurs in Ancient Egyptian script, but a form that seemed to be a ceratopsian was there in the symbols. Also there was a bronze euphonium symbol, which Coàllamon was certain they didn't have either. There were digi-eggs and a digivice and a strange symbol. He moved closer to it. It was an interlocking N and C. Next to it on the relief was a bright burning torch symbol.

Coàllamon followed this leg of the script to a large picture. The picture though only served to really confuse him. It was a picture of a Greek hoplite with the same interlocked NC on his massive shield. His tag was glowing violently at this point and seemed to jump over and attach itself to the shield picture. Coàllamon removed it to find a crest in the tag. It was same interlocking NC symbol. A brainstorm from Protomon told him that it was the crest of Intensity. Effort, and effort that could augment others and be augmented by others, that was intensity. Coàllamon turned away because his digivice on his shoulder had beeped, signifying another digivice close by. He moved toward the signal, not knowing he was still followed by Dokugumon.

Dokugumon, having seen the digivice, was aware that Coàllamon was searching for something. Dokugumon sincerely hoped to find it first. She began moving through the trees quickly. Up ahead something caught her eye. There was a digi-egg attached to a digivice. It would make a nice snack.

Coàllamon looked up ahead and saw the egg, and he saw Dokugumon. He had no choice but to engage. BARITONE BLASTER!!! The wave smashed into Dokugumon, catching the Ultimate off guard. Dokugumon backed off a little bit. Coàllamon kneeled down and lowered his shoulder so that his digivice could activate the one the ground. It did the job. The egg began to hatch. Coàllamon ripped the digivice from the egg and rolled the egg down a hill. He saw a baby digimon emerge. Coàllamon focused the power of his crest on the new digimon who could not see him because she was on the bottom of hill. The digimon became Nyaromon and crawled confusedly into the underbrush.

Dokugumon was not the least bit happy with losing lunch. POISON THREAD! The purple webbing shot from the Ultimate's mouth. Coàllamon moved to avoid it, but the webbing caught his leg as he tried to get away. Now, attached to a tree, Coàllamon tried to get loose. He aimed his right arm at Dokugumon to get a desperation shot off but found that arm stuck to a tree. He moved to use his other arm to free his right, but found that one stuck also. He could feel the venom moving through the digital parts of his body. The jolts were starting to cause spasms. The spasms were intolerable because he couldn't move. Dokugumon moved down to enjoy a much larger lunch. She climbed up the tree and raised her fangs. Despite the spasms, Coàllamon felt a rush of power moving through his body and coming from his...crest. Dokugumon bit down in a flash of blue light on...

Coàllamon...digivolve to...WarCoàllamon!!!

...a shield. WarCoàllamon burst his webbing. Having gained a few inches in height, he had also gained some muscle mass. His right carried a spear of some 8 feet, and instead of a metal spearhead was a blade of pure energy. The shield on his left arm, emblazoned with the crest of intensity on its front defended his body. A Corinthian helmet protected the head, but the eye, nose, and mouth opening were covered over by a visor. The plume on the helmet was short and blue. The body was protected by a bronze colored cuirass, the ankles by great greaves, and the wrists were protected by wrist guards. Although these looked to be bronze they were an off color chrome digizoid concotion. All unarmored body parts were covered in blue like spandex. This was WarCoàllamon, the Ultimate form of Coàllamon.

WarCoàllamon took a minute to look himself over. He was a hoplite, plain and simple. Very much like the depiction in the carvings where he got his crest. Wait a minute, he thought. Could this have been the inscription's meaning? If so what else did those ruins hold secret? WarCoàllamon did not have time to think about that just now, not with lines of poison thread coming at him. They pulled at his shield, but did little else. He faced Dokugumon, positioned his spear as if to throw it. He had no intention of throwing it. This was the proper positioning of the hoplite. The spear was his weapon and he held it aloft, not down like a jabbing weapon. Hoplites fought best en masse in a small area, but these were unnecessary details to WarCoàllamon. He would be a one man phalanx. He rushed down upon Dokugumon and rammed her with his shield side. Dokugumon was throttled back. WarCoàllamon ran up and followed and when he found her on her back like a turtle, he jumped and placed the spearblade at her throat.

"You have this chance to surrender," said WarCoàllamon. Dokugumon rolled her head as in submission, but used another leg to trip WarCoàllamon. WarCoàllamon lost his shield but sprang up too fast for Dokugumon to make a move. WarCoàllamon shook his head and began twirling his spear. The flame on the blade seemed to form a circle of fire. Another circle formed and another. WarCoàllamon snapped his spear at the enemy...INTENSITY WHIPLASH!!! The rings of blue fire rolled down upon the unfortunate Dokugumon and soon took her out of existence. WarCoàllamon knelt, collected his shield and offered a prayer. Then a searing pain whipped through him. Though he had gone Ultimate he had not gotten rid of the venom. He staggered into the woods before other digimon could find him or attack him. He made his way back to the ruins. Even in pain he had to find the meaning of the inscriptions. He found the Egyptian one. It was easy enough to follow now. He could see his whole past in the digiworld play before him. But beyond the point of his transformation to WarCoàllamon, there was nothing other than the sign of a freed Nyaromon and a defeated spider. He moved to another column.

The symbols on this column were Greek, but in his current form, WarCoàllamon could muddle through the translation. It spoke of a fountain of fire and an evil in it. And it mentioned digidestined, earlier Digidestined, who had been summoned to stop it. WarCoàllamon paused. More digidestined? Of a much earlier era? This was getting a tad too freaky. He held his shoulder to download the inscription. It was yet another he would have to straighten out with Gennai. WarCoàllamon was beginning to think the man was holding back a little too much from him. He cringed. The venom was still working inside him. The other columns contained scripts that he could not translate. Doubtless they held information too, but it was not his destiny to discover their secrets. Of that much he was sure. The pain subsided. He needed to get back to the coast, to find Gennai and tell him he had found the information. He also had to tell him he had released Nyaromon, but had been unable to recover her. He looked behind his shield. The digivice that was attached to the egg was still in his possession. One good thing, he was sure. Gennai would surely want to know about that.

WarCoàllamon gathered his strength and struck forth across the deserts of Server. In time he emerged at the sea, where he found a Mekanorimon waiting. It was Gennai inside and he popped out to greet the newly minted Ultimate.

"I see you have you have digivolved further to your fully digivolved form. I never thought you'd get this far myself. I really didn't see you getting past the in-training stage. Now here you are. Did you have any luck with the digi-egg?" said Gennai.

"Yes and no. I was attacked by a spider digimon and could only manage to set the digimon inside loose. I assume it will be fine. I just don't know what's happened to it," answered a panting WarCoàllamon.

"And the Dokugumon?" asked Gennai.

"Eliminated. These Ultimate digimon forms really pack a punch. Still, Gennai I found some disturbing stuff out there. It seems that there some ruins with what seem to be prophetic messages out there. One even foretold of my coming to the detail of how I got to be Ultimate. I have two others here on my digivice. One is in cuneiform, which I can't read. The other is in Greek which my current form is able to understand. It speaks of many things Gennai. It speaks of earlier digidestined and some greater evil that came through a pillar of fire. It especially bothers me because you warned of Piedmon, of the Devimon, of lesser evil digimon. This prophecy insists that this evil is the root of all of theirs and only its destruction can truly save the digital and the REAL world," said WarCoàllamon.

"I see. You seem to have found the ruins I had hoped to find myself. The cuneiform prophecy will have its place too, I am certain. But WarCoàllamon, you have stumbled on secrets that I was not willing for you to know. Your mission seemed to be such a limited one, that I thought you could be led to narrow your mind. But even that was foolish. How is anyone newly exposed to anything supposed to close their mind? Especially when they have physically merged with another being like Protomon. Of course you had doubts and theories, some valid, others just in passing. The truth is you are right. Piedmon and all he represents is not the penultimate evil. He is an unwitting instrument of that evil. Yes, there have been digi-destined before, but they always left the last step unfinished. We finally devised a system to achieve success through developing digimon that would feed off the qualities of the digi-destined. However, Piedmon interfered as we were making headway in our experiment. Plus we needed to know if we were right and the technique even possible. So we brought you in as a guinea pig, more or less. Your crest of intensity was created almost as an afterthought. We chose you because of your diverse background, you might readily accept the digiworld and have ideas on thwarting its enemies, and you shared something in common with the digi-destined," said Gennai.

"Which was?" asked WarCoàllamon. The venom attacks subsided for the moment.

"Do you remember an event that occurred when you were twelve?" asked Gennai.

"Twelve? Let's see. That was about three and a half years ago. We visited Japan that year. I remember that. It was a rough flight. We hit turbulence and almost didn't touch down. I also remember visiting Taiwan and South Korea on that trip," answered WarCoàllamon.

"Do you remember the cause of the turbulence?" asked Gennai.

"I seem to remember a green flash...and...and," WarCoàllamon began choking up. He could see it now. The giant dinosaur he had seen and the green flash, they had been digimon. Which ones, he didn't know for sure, but digimon nonetheless.

"So you know. Good. Saves me the trouble. WarCoàllamon, you have been the proof that we have looked for. Human and digimon can work together and use their energies to power the bonds that will ultimately save the digital world. If they remain true to themselves as you have, there is no reason they cannot reach Ultimate with their digimon. You have seen the ability of one Ultimate, do not doubt the good that Eight could accomplish. One task remains for you for now. Then you may return to your world, but know if we need you again we will summon you. Piedmon is still out there. He still is the greatest immediate threat to the digi-destined. Your task is this. Go to File Island and release the digimon from their hiding place. They have much growing to do. Then you can return home via one of those telephone booths. You need only dial GENNAI and you will return to your own world. Got it?" asked Gennai.

"Yes, Gennai, and thank you," WarCoàllamon. He clamored into the water using his shield as his raft and his spear as his oar. Shoving off in this fashion, he made good time over to the island. Once there he parted the palm fronds. He then used the power of his crest to activate the digi-eggs. The digimon emerged, but only a couple caught sight of him. WarCoàllamon devolved back to Jonomon and walked to the phone booths. He entered one and dialed GENNAI. He soon found himself back in his room, an unfinished international history paper in front of him. As long as Protomon was with him, John knew the mission was not over. He had a feeling he would return to the digiworld, in one form or another.


	4. When in the Herd, do as the Monochromon ...

John spent the next year back in the real world. For awhile he sensed that his duty was over. Relief set in, but there was also worry. Although the arrangement between himself and Protomon seemed to work well, he knew that Protomon would have to be reconstituted someday. It was a constant thought every time the messages from his small merged companion came to his brain. So far, there had been no complaints from the inside, just messages of support.

Weather conditions were funny. It was summer, but the satellite images that showed weather patterns around the world didn't seem to make sense. Reports stated that snow was falling in Japan. John was fairly sure that couldn't be right. However, being no meteorologist, he dismissed it as a random event. At least until he saw the first message in his email box. It had big bold letters: URGENT!! IT'S GENNAI!

John quickly moved to his computer and double-clicked on the message. The message went big. It read. NEED YOU TO COME TO DIGIWORLD NOW!!! PIEDMON IS ON THE LOOSE...DIGIDESTINED HAVE ARRIVED, BUT THEY CANNOT FACE PIEDMON YET...COME QUICKLY TO SERVER...WILL EXPLAIN MORE WHEN YOU GET HERE...

John lined up his shoulder to the computer and the digivice dragged him in. He appeared again on the beach at Server. Even from this distance he could tell something was up at File Island. There seemed to be a dark power on its top. Then he felt his body shake. The Dokugumon poison which had become dormant inside of the part of him that was Protomon while he was on Earth, now struck with redoubled vengeance. In his in-training/human form he could not take the surge. He went out cold...

A herd of Monochromon wandered by. They had been lured in this direction because they sensed one of their own. There were six of them and they had just finished a long trek from the forests of the interior to the coastal plain. It was a trek that they made constantly. Once they came upon the body of Jonomon they weren't sure what to do. His smell seemed to be like one of their own, but he looked nothing like a Monochromon. In a symphony of torts and rumbles they decided to bring the strange digimon with them. Intuition had beat out safety this time. Meanwhile, Gennai waited for John. And after some consideration he noticed the tracks leading into the hill country. Gennai wondered...

The strange creature finally woke up and found himself on the back of one of the Monochromon. The Monochromon herd torted at him. The strange figure only nodded. The Monochromon realized he understood their language and quickly knocked down a fruit tree. Thy presented some food to him with snorts and rumbles. He took some of the fruit and began to eat. The lead Monochromon looked into his new charge's eyes to see if anything could be learned there. They were blank. The poor creature must have had amnesia. The lead Monochromon then looked at his shoulder and saw the digivice. This interested him and he nuzzled it as the creature was eating. There was a bright light, and the Leader had to back off as the figure changed into a new figure, even stranger looking than the last. The herd moved on with their newcomer.

As they proceeded, the Leader began to twitch. He could feel an enemy close by in the hills. The herd closed in with the newcomer in the middle, but they continued onward. That is until a DarkTyrannomon appeared from behind a hill. The Leader torted and the six Monochromon formed a circle and kept their horned heads outside where the DarkTyrannomon couldn't get to their vitals. DarkTyrannomon made a flying leap though and caught the Monochromon unawares. He succeeded in knocking the newcomer to the ground, dispersing the Monochromon, and pinning the smallest one underneath him. He pulled back to lay the final bite on him. The newcomer recovered from his spill. The fruit had done its work, he noticed no signs of the poison, but who was he. A name kept bouncing in his head. _Protomon...Protomon...wait a minute...okay, Protomon, let's do it! _A flash settled on the field.

Butchmon...digivolve to... Coàllamon!!!

Coàllamon's appearance distracted the DarkTyrannomon, who turned to face his new challenger. He kept his foot on the prone Monochromon in front of him. He doubted the strength of any foe of himself. Coàllamon realized who he was, but not why he was in the digital world or where he was. He fully recognized the threat of the DarkTyrannomon. He poised himself to make an attack, but the delay had caused the DarkTyrannomon to lose interest. He glanced over at the other Monochromon. The herd was stunned into inaction. They held a linear formation, but they could not move. Torts of fear accompanied torts of resistence. Coàllamon could understand this language somehow. They were looking for a reason or a decision to either engage or run away. This led Coàllamon to believe that DarkTyrannomon must be some kind of Ultimate digimon, because a crowd of Champions were scared to death by it.

Coàllamon thought quickly. It was obvious he had been a member of the Monochromon herd recently, since they seemed to look to him for direction. He also could have sworn that some the low rumbles from the Monochromon said things 'please do something' and 'what's up with the newcomer.' Coàllamon knew what he had to do. He swiveled the euphonium on his arm took aim for the DarkTyrannomon's head and fired. BARTIONE BLASTER!!!

The blast hit DarkTyrannomon's head with a thud. He jerked back, and his leg came off of the prone Monochromon at his feet. He shook his head to figure out what happened, but he didn't get the time. Coàllamon felt for the conversation of the herd, found it was promising, and motioned at the Leader to follow him as he charged the DarkTyrannomon. The six Monochromon followed his lead and a horned assault wave brushed into the DarkTyrannomon. The dark digimon was caught by surprise and a rap on his head by Coàllamon didn't help the situation. He was driven from the hills until he finally turned tail and ran. Coàllamon walked to the nearest Monochromon and patted his horned head.

"My friends, I want to thank you for the aid you rendered to me while I was not who I was. I am very glad for your company and that I could help you in return. But I still don't know why I was brought back here, and I fear it must be important," said Coàllamon.

"It must be. We have heard old rumors of one called Coàllamon, who fought his enemies with blue flame from a bronze object, but you can see why we did not recognize you seeing as it has been several centuries since you last appeared. Most of us were not even Gotsumon when rumors began to spread," rumbled the lead Monochromon.

"Several centuries? But I was here only last year!" said Coàllamon.

"Impossible. World travels fast in the digiworld and last year was uneventful at best. Well other than Etemon beginning to make incursions with his minions and network. We know of no other news of the last year," said the lead Monochromon.

"Maybe the stranger did appear last year, and we just did not know it. They say Coàllamon just vanishes after he appears," suggested a younger Monochromon.

"Right, I do vanish, I suppose. Actually what I do is return to my world," said Coàllamon.

"Your world. That makes sense, but there's no way you could have been here last year. The Koromon village which we encounter once every year would have known, and they've said nothing of it. No news can occur on Server and hope to be mainstream without hitting the Koromon village. However, as a young Gotsumon I remember the village being excited about a strange visitor called Coàllamon. I assume they meant you. Most of the village's Koromon of that time have evolved as we have. I'd wager they'd be Tyrannomon or Greymon by now. That's the reason we can talk to the village. They're not big enough to threaten us like that DarkTyrannomon was," said the lead Monochromon.

"Wait a minute. The Koromon I saved from Demidevimon one year ago, my time, are Tyrannomon now? That's two natural digivolutions! That's crazy! Hold it, when I went back to my world, I came back to the second that I left it. Yet there seemed that so much had happened in the digital world. There has to be a time difference then. It would explain our confusions. However, there's still some things I don't understand. How am I able to communicate with you if I am not a Monochromon?" asked Coàllamon.

"We've been wondering that too. When we came upon you, you had a Monochromon-like smell that we associate with members of our type. Gotsumon have it, and it's rumored Triceramon have it, though we've never seen any and it would take years for one of us to get to that level. Maybe the answer lies in your past, for you certainly a strange digimon," answered the lead Monochromon.

"Well, originally I was simply human, but when I got here, I met a Protomon, I can still..." started Coàllamon.

"He said Protomon! He can't be serious, boss, because you know what that means..." muttered another herd member.

"Silence! I know full well what that means, and why should you doubt it. It would certainly explain some things," said the lead Monochromon.

"Explain what? Protomon merged with me long ago according to yourselves, what would it explain?" asked Coàllamon.

"Well, there was a time when we had a different group composition. Normally all Monochromon evolved from Gotsumon when the time came, but there were others, the Leptomon, who also became Monochromon. It is hard to understand our origins as Gotsumon, there are not that many similarities. Leptomon, though, bore the neck frill that so characterizes our species. They were not quite as mobile as Gotsumon, because though they could walk bipedally, they were more used to all fours as Monochromon are. When the Leptomon evolved they had already been used to four-legged life. They became sort of an elite group of Monochromon. They would lead herds, or scout territory, or perform heroic acts, but they incensed the other Monochromon, who after a time became jealous..." said the lead Monochromon.

"You mean there really were Leptomon? I thought they were a myth!" chorused the youngest Monochromon.

"Well, they weren't. As boss was saying, the reputations of these few post-Leptomon Monochromon spread far and wide, even unto our enemies. This didn't help us really, because there was no difference in color between the two groups, just a twinkle that they say existed in their eyes. One day a suspicious digimon named Piedmon showed up and he noticed the abilities of the Monochromon who had been Leptomon. He also knew that our Gotsumon-evolved ancestors resented their talents. So began to do away with them, one at a time. The Leptomon slowly began to die out. Piedmon began his warping skills on the Leptomon-evolved Monochromon. He succeeded in altering their programming to have them come back as Gotsumon, and so they disappeared," said the herd member who had spoken briefly a moment ago.

"But why would Piedmon target the Leptomon? And why did the Gotsumon-evolved Monochromon let it happen?" asked Coàllamon.

"We don't know why Piedmon targeted the Leptomon-evolved Monochromon. We do know that our ancestors hungered after the talent and influence they possessed. For this reason they did nothing when Piedmon began to diminish the Leptomon. That is, most of them did nothing. A few groups of Monochromon shielded their Leptomon-evolved members. They understood the genocide that they were propagating. Indeed, their efforts were in vain. But the last Monochromon who came from Leptomon stock grew old and told us several wisdoms we attempted to take to heart. One was that all Monochromon were equal. Our birth did not decide our fate. We took this to heart, but it had grave consequences on our previous actions, for if we had surrendered our brethren to Piedmon on this notion that digital DNA had meant everything—then we had been sadly mistaken. We protected this last Leptomon-evolved member until he finally died of old age. We could only assume that he was reconfigured at Primary Village, since Piedmon had no opportunity to change him. We don't know what happened to his egg," said the lead Monochromon.

"Rumors say the egg was taken by a mysterious man and was never seen again," muttered the beta member of the herd.

"Leptomon are a controversial subject even today. I'm sure that even among this small herd, there many opinions on how where they stand," said the lead Monochromon.

"So what does this mean for me? And how come we can understand each other," asked Coàllamon.

"There are old stories, far older than yourself even, that say what will happen when the Leptomon return. The stories say we will be punished for our negligence, but that ultimately, a Leptomon originated being will light a candle that will lead us through our darkest hour. We have hope and fear then of the day a Leptomon originated being would appear, and here you are," responded the lead Monochromon. The other Monochromon became increasingly nervous by this realization offered by their leader. Coàllamon now became different things for each one of them. Some feared their newcomer, others felt lucky to be near him.

"So I am Leptomon-originated...how can that be? I've never been near a Leptomon. Does this explain how we understand one another?" asked Coàllamon.

"Forgive me, Coàllamon, I believe I have not revealed the crucial piece of information you are seeking. Protomon is the in-training form of Leptomon. When you merged with Protomon, as you said has happened, Protomon could no longer digivolve to Leptomon. Instead the two of you became a digimon, Jonomon I think you called yourself and then Butchmon and Coàllamon instead of Leptomon and Monochromon. This is why we understand one another, because as a form that includes Protomon you know our language," said the lead Monochromon.

"If he is who you say he is, what are we to do? You have told him of our past. If he seeks to punish us, he now has rationale for it. What are we to do then, boss, huh?" said the herd member.

"Quiet. We know full well what we've done. What ever happens and is meant to happen will happen. When it does, we can all know that we asked for it," said the lead Monochromon. His voice had a authoritative and desperate sound. The other Monochromon seemed not to know how to react.

"I can't hold you responsible. Piedmon must have been searching for the digi-destined digimon and the Leptomon must have looked like good candidates. In a way he was right. I am a human. My digimon partner was a Protomon who would have been a Leptomon had there ever been the chance. You all took care of me when I didn't know who I was. When I did know, you told me more about myself than I had any clue about," said Coàllamon.

"Then why are you here then? What purpose could you have other than to punish us Gotsumon-Monochromon who have willingly wished for your kind's extinction? You once punished a Demidevimon for oppressing Koromon, what makes us so different? The fact that you weren't there? I doubt it. Boss, the longer we allow him to stay, the better the chance we could become his next victims. I think 6 on 1 is good odds, only that rascal Etemon might resist that," argued the herd member. His rumbles seemed urgent. Another Monochromon was uneasy back in the group.

Coàllamon thought about things. He was slowly regaining more memories. He could remember his mission now. He had to intercept Piedmon. Gennai had once said that with his crest and his Ultimate form he might do it. He turned to the lead Monochromon. "I'm sorry I can't argue this with you, but I have to go find Piedmon. I'm here to stop him from finding the digi-destined. My last favor to ask of you is to tell me how to get back to the coast...I'm supposed to meet..." Coàllamon was interrupted.

"Me," a Mekanorimon landed. His sudden appearance spooked the Monochromon who dispersed into a circle around the newcomer and Coàllamon. It was a much older Gennai.

"Gennai? How did you find us?" asked Coàllamon.

"Your friends have big feet and big prints. I followed them this far. Kind of tricky too, having to avoid that DarkTyrannomon to get here. That sucker was sure in a hurry! Oh well. Coàllamon, Piedmon's search for the digi-destined is coming to the desert of Server. He could be here tomorrow, or he could be here two weeks from now. We simply don't know which route he'll take. You must go to the desert though, where he must cross. You must hold him back. We cannot lose now, and we must not lose now. Any cost that could be spent you must be willing to spend. The digi-destined are due any day," said Gennai.

"Your directions said they were here. Are you pulling my chain again?" asked Coàllamon. He had hoped for something more solid. Centuries ago, evidently, they had played similar mind games.

"In the need for speed, I had to resort to that tactic, yes," said Gennai. After hundreds of years, it was still frustrating to have to explain it all. But, wait had he promised to do that once, many years ago?

"Ok, fine. I have to know something. What is the truth behind Piedmon's attacks on the Leptomon and where do I fit in?" asked Coàllamon.

"To be honest, Piedmon had reached his logical conclusion quicker than we did. He began his genocide of them before we had considered their usefulness. When we decided to send for you to test our work, we decided a Leptomon to be the best experimental subject because Piedmon was targeting them, so we stole the last digiegg of the species from Primary Village and set it aside for you. Of course we never could have predicted the events that followed. With that I must leave you. My precense will certainly only attract Piedmon and his minions," said Gennai.

"Hold on..." but Coàllamon was too late. Gennai was gone. He was alone with the Monochromon watching the sky. The Monochromon shifted nervously. Coàllamon thought to himself. He knew that Piedmon had to be big business. A Mega digimon, something he had never seen before. How was he to know.

"We want to help you face Piedmon," rumbled the lead Monochromon. Coàllamon was caught by surprise, but he remembered the fight with the DarkTyrannomon. Monochromon seemed to be reasonably competent at teamwork and tactics. Indeed they understood the kyklos, the circle, keeping their horns out at the enemy, keeping their less defended sides protected. "We feel that it's our right to be able to avenge those of our kind injured by Piedmon."

"Your help would be appreciated. But we'll need more help. I have an idea," said Coàllamon. He had remembered the words of the lead Monochromon. The Koromon had grown up. They would be Tyrannomon now. Tyrannomon might tip the balance if they could be gathered in any number. Coàllamon led the herd to the coast. As the Monochromon neared the Koromon village they began to balk. They could sense the presense of something other than Koromon.

"We go no further, friend, not til you prove to us that it is safe," said the lead Monochromon. Coàllamon walked to the Koromon village. He was greeted by stares. No Koromon dared to bubble attack him. Some seem to have some conception that they might once have been told of a strange figure such as this. No one made any move. Coàllamon walked through the town told the sound of stomping. He moved a branch from a thicket and found himself staring at a mouth full of teeth. The nose sniffed at him, and the mouth closed. The face backed up and suddenly there was a smile.

"You are the one. I remember you well. Coàllamon...I think you were called. You freed us from the Demidevimon, an awful creature. We have grown up much since then, but we have never forgotten you," said the blue striped orange creature. He had a horned helmet and muscular arms with three figures in each. He was not Coàllamon's idea of a Tyrannomon.

"You're not my idea of a Tyrannomon. I've seen DarkTyrannomon before, and they have no horns and their mouth is more crocodilian. You seem better put together, more compact. What are you?" asked Coàllamon.

"I am a Greymon. We are special digimon. We do not often occur among the Koromon. They say that we have to be exposed to a digivice that changes our genetic structure. That, I assume, would be your doing if I remember correctly. Tyrannomon usually don't return to the village, but as a Greymon I feel obligated to defend my brethren from all threats, including that herd of Monochromon out there," said Greymon.

"I see so you are like the Monochromon who come from Leptomon. Don't worry about the herd, they won't be any threat. Say, the other Koromon who were there when I was there- did they become Greymon too?" asked Coàllamon.

"No, they are just Tyrannomon. Even I was surprised when I became a Greymon. The looks on their faces...but I digress. To what do we owe the honor of this visit? I doubt that you're here only because the Monochromon are in their migration pattern. I suspect some higher purpose that does not bode well for us Koromon folk," answered Greymon. He was quite friendly now that he knew who he was dealing with.

"Well, it's like this. There's an island not far from here where the digidestined digimon are growing up. Piedmon, an evil Mega digimon has been hunting for them now for centuries and he has finally come to the deserts of Server. My mission is to intercept him and either defeat him or divert him away from his current line of search. However, since he's a Mega, I can't defeat expect to face him alone. You and your brethren have known me as this form, Coàllamon, a Champion digimon. I can go farther however, to Ultimate. Still that doesn't put me in good stead to defeat Piedmon. I need an army. I already have the six Monochromon back on the hill, and I would like you and as many of your brother Tyrannomon as you can find to join us. We would stand a far better chance of things if you joined us. We may eventually also hope to find others that would help us, but we don't have too much time, and things will have to be done if we are to be ready," said Coàllamon.

"We would be delighted to help you. It would be a great honor. The day the Koromon can finally repay their debts to Coàllamon. It will take me about a day to locate my seven brothers that are Tyrannomon. I'll meet you back here at the village. When we strike down Piedmon it will be a great day for digimon everywhere!" exclaimed Greymon. He turned and ran into the forest, roaring to his brothers. With any luck, they would all be there tomorrow. Coàllamon signaled to the Monochromon and the herd cautiously moved into the meadows around the village. There they laid down to sleep after an exhausting day. Coàllamon too felt tired, but he also was nervous and excited. He had a plan, but it needed pieces.


	5. The Aid of Intensity

John had forgotten the one time during the war with the Dark Masters that he had been able to get to the digiworld. It was one of the first times he had dealt with a crisis within a person. The person was Matt, and the time was the middle of the Dark Master Saga.

The digiworld reached out and grabbed John Longstreet. He had no idea what force was dragging him in, but his digivice was being tugged violently. Biology could wait, there was some mission for the freshman. It had been awhile since he had last been to the digiworld. His last recollection was his fight with Piedmon almost a year before, the fight that had saved the digi-eggs of File Island but sacrificed many Tyrannomon, Monochromon, and seen him achieve UltraCoàllamon. It would be good to get back, he hoped. He knew of the Myotismon disturbance from news casts and the fact that he had never seen a hailstorm like that before. Which was followed by sleet, in August!

Jonomon landed in digiworld to look for his objective. It was not hard to do. A digivice was near his. He clambered through the grass. Then he was attacked by a Snimon. Jonomon had no protection at all, and the Snimon swooped in for the kill. This was not something Jonomon was waiting around for.

Jonomon...digivolve to...BUTCHMON.

BUTCH BAYONET!

Bayonets flew from Butchmon's arm and Snimon had to get out of his dive to avoid them. It gave Butchmon the time he needed to go a little farther.

Butchmon...digivolve to...COÀLLAMON.

Snimon now faced the Champion form Coàllamon. The color was blue, a Carolina blue with helmet and all. The dog collar was still visible. The semi-metallic legs gave hints of more maneuverability than Butchmon, and the large brasslike structure on his right arm could easily be mistaken for a baritone (probably because it was one). Coàllamon was busy and had no time for Snimon.

BARITONE BLASTER!!!

Flame from the brassy euphonium emerged and surrounded Snimon, forcing him to back off. But the fire did not and Snimon was devoured by the light blue flame.

Coàllamon soon ran into Matt and MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon readied himself for a fight, but Matt seemed to care less than see the strange digimon that was coming toward him, but his meter was reading that digivice was present on this one.

"Huh, that can't be right. This says he's a digimon and this says he's a human."

"Matt, should I attack?"

"No, MetalGarurumon, let him take me. I'm not sure what my purpose is anymore."

"Matt, you cannot talk that way, get a hold of yourself. Didn't you say he was part human?"

"Yes."

"Then it must be Coàllamon. I thought I recognized his form somewhere. Before I met you, Coàllamon defended us from Devimon and later freed us from our eggs so that we could hide."

"I wonder why he's here then."

"He always brings good luck, maybe it's a good sign."

"Then I'd probably jinx him."

Coàllamon devolved all the way back to Jonomon so he could reach Matt easier. He walked up to fight and punched him right in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"It's your wake up call. My name is John. You need to get a hold on yourself."

"Leave me alone then, I don't want advice."

"Matt, this is your fight, but you have to start somewhere. You know that you do possess true friendship inside, why deny it?"

"Because of the way I've acted."

"Forget it, start over. Face your fears. You may need time to resolve your issues but strike a blow now."

"Matt, he's right, you need to prove yourself now."

"MetalGarurumon, how can I?"

"Ask him, that's why he's here."

"Matt, there is one thing you can do. There is a delusional wooden guy who needs to be dismembered."

"That's right, Puppetmon is to blame for some of this."

The crest of intensity glowed and energy radiated from it. It moved in a Carolina blue beam into the crest of friendship.

"Now, Matt, master of friendship, go start down the road of recovery."

"You got it, hey will I see you..."

"He's gone, Matt."

"How strange, well MetalGarurumon let's go, Puppetmon is going down. Then we'll figure things out from there. I hope the guy's right."

MetalGarurumon knew that Matt had only seen part of the light, but he might forget what just happened or the loan from the crest of intensity might run out. When it did Matt would have to worry about the real problem. This would kick that off though.

John had been pulled out as he had been pulled in. In the email of his computer was a note from Gennai. It said good work. John pulled the Biology book back but could not continue. He wondered if he would go back to the digiworld again, one more time.

Although this meeting had little to do with Matt's future behavior, it did ensure the end of Puppetmon. Matt would later tell T.K. of his meeting with a figure named Coàllamon and credit the figure with beginning his healing process. It was the first time John had met any of the people he had helped secretly, he hoped it was not the last.


	6. Tallgesomon, Soldier of Intensity

...Four years had passed, and within the digiworld much had been resolved. The crests were gone, so to speak, but one still glowed violently, on Earth. The Crest of Intensity was still present. It was a line of defense that very few digimon had even rumors of. But it was there. And its role would become quite obvious...

Hockey is no game for the faint of heart. John knew that. He watched from his position as defenseman as the left wing drove the puck up the ice. He would hang back waiting for a drive from the other team. His left wing got around the opposing team's center. He might just go, but John began to feel uneasy. The opposing defensemen upended his left wing. Something was happening. He raced up the ice to confront the other team's center and flattened him with a clean check. The other center didn't think so. He leaped and threw his gloves down. John never fought, and now would be no different. His knees began to shake and a Carolina blue beam surrounded his being. He quickly felt for his digivice on his shoulder. It was changing! The green generic digivice slowly rotated until it was a D3. The color was white, but John was now no longer in the hockey rink, he was in the digiworld as Butchmon. Back on Earth, the other hockey players did not know what to think.

Butchmon turned all around and examined the digiworld. The sky was still had safety blanket of color that had existed after the crests' powers were released. But clouds were on the horizon. Dark clouds of future evil. Butchmon was really given no time to consider what could be going on, he had to see what the clouds meant. No reactions on his digivice proved to him that there was no one else around. He noticed that digimon were running away from the cloud as he approached. These digimon didn't stop to notice who was not running. Thundering Monochromon, hopping Veggiemon, flying Roachmon, all were fleeing for their lives. One took the time to at least glance at the new arrival. One small Geckomon looked up and saw him. This Geckomon knew little of who was heading for the cloud, but was curious enough to follow. Butchmon knew this stalker was there, but recognized him as a harmless Geckomon. His new D3 began reacting. There was another digivice! It was in the center of the clouds. Maybe someone was battling the new evil too! Butchmon used his speed to come down near the center of the clouds. In the distance he saw an eerie black spire, the likes of which he had never seen before. And in front of him, there were Gizamon, all with dark rings around them. Butchmon looked in the air and found a more hideous sight. Airdramon, plenty of them, and mounted on one of their heads was a figure dressed in purple with sunglasses and spiky black hair. He possessed a digivice but it looked as if he was causing the evil, not preventing it. That made sense. With all the other threats seemingly dealt with, the only evil could come from a digidestined. And there someone was causing it.

Butchmon decided to try and reason with this new threat. Maybe it was pointless, but he needed information. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

The digidestined boy looked down on him and said, "Because I can! Hahahahaha."

Butchmon decided quickly that this guy was nuts, but he could not take on his army without more strength. With Kuwagamon, Gizamon, and Mojamon galoire, this would not be a fun task. He began to glow.

Ken was stunned that this digimon was attempting to digivolve on his own, without a human. He checked the black digivice, there _was_ a digivice on the creature though. He pulled out the black digivice to stop what was going on...

Butchmon...digivolve to.........

Nothing happened. Butchmon could not go to Coàllamon. Well, fine, he'd hold out as Butchmon and try to figure out why he couldn't later he thought. His tenacity was building up, it was now or never. He watched to see who would come at him first. Ken knew what he was going to throw at Butchmon.

"Gizamon! Go get him, you too, Gotsumon." The Gizamon pounced first. Butchmon kicked the first away, but he was surrounded by the rest they all jumped at once. BUTCH BAYONET! Butchmon managed to hold off a few, but the others held down his right arm. He was struggling with them now. Ken laughed. "Now go, Gotsumon!" Butchmon managed to use his legs to spring up and get some shots on the Gotsumon. BUTCH BAYONET! The bayonets were all blocked by the Rock hard bodies of the Gotsumon. Gizamon tackled his legs.

Butchmon couldn't really move now he struggled, and said to himself, "I wonder if I'm just rusty?"

Ken laughed some more, "Now you will bow to me!" Butchmon 's dander went up. The tenacity flared. The Gatsumon were pummeling him to get him to bend down, but it was not working. The pain, and the humiliation were too much. Then he saw it, the dark ring, heading right for him. He broke the grasp of the Gizamon, knocked over the Gatsumon and sliced the ring in half with the bayonet.

Ken frowned, his chance of ending it now was over. Butchmon was free, but Ken was sure this fighter had little energy left. "Tyrannomon, finish him." Tyrannomon rushed over and punched Butchmon. The rookie had had enough, he could not possibly match Tyrannomon's strength.

"I'm not giving up, not now, not ever. I'll fight until theirs no more me, and when Protomon gets reconfigured in the Primary Village, he'll fight on. I'll not let evil take this world single-handed with no resistance whatsoever. I'm not running Tyrannomon, if you want me, I'm right here." Tyrannomon was about to shoot a fire blast, but all of the sudden the crest of intensity glowed brightly. It unhooked itself from the tag and presented itself in front of Butchmon. A blast of Carolina blue light shot into the sky, up and up it went till it pierced the safety net, a reaction took place and soon the sky's color had changed to the color of intensity. Eight small bright objects plummeted to different parts of the digiworld. A ninth fell right in front of Butchmon, it some sort of digi-egg. It had the crest of intensity blazed on its white rounded side. A brainstorm from Protomon inside of him seemed to say _Digiarmor engerize,_ Butchmon looked at the egg, picked it up easily, and decided, why not?

DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Butchmon...armordigivolve to...

(scene where light flashes, form of Coàllamon, WarCoàllamon, and UltraCoàllamon appear)

...TALLGESOMON, the Soldier of Intensity.

Tallgesomon looked at himself. He seemed very familiar somehow. He was plated in white with a plumed helmet head. A shield with the insignia of intensity on it was on his left arm. Huge rockets were attached to his back. Tyrannomon appeared to back off for a second before then unleashed a fiery blast at the new foe. The blast appeared to completely surround the armor digimon. Ken cackled, while Wormmon hoped this new resistor would survive. The lone Geckomon who had been unfound thus far, wondered if his champion would make it, after all.

Tallgesomon emerged from the flames untouched. The fire was all around him but not a spark was on him. He walked slowly toward Tyrannomon. The beast fired again. Tallgesomon blocked it with his shield. The fire zoomed into the heavens. Tyrannomon shook visibly. He didn't know what else to do. "Charge him, punch him! Kick him you idiot! Now!" Ken ordered. Tyrannomon charged and tried to sock Tallgesomon. His punch never landed. Tallgesomon's hand held it up. Tyrannomon was really confused now. What could he do. Every attempt he made was blocked bodily.

DIGIBEAM-SABER!!

A flash of light twirled under his neck and the dark ring was decimated. It disappeared. Tyrannomon now looked forward free. He saw the saber still just under his neck. Tallgesomon withdrew it and put it up. "Go, my friend, you've done enough here, I'll take care of this." He patted the Tyrannomon as it ran away for the safety of its herd. Tallgesomon now faced Ken in the sky. He was ready for the next one.

Ken raged, "I can't believe this. Oh well, I'll get him from the air. Airdramon, attack!" Waves of Airdramon swooped toward Tallgesomon. As much as he would have liked beating them in the sky, he decided to conserve his energy and play it safe.

DIGIDOBERGUN!!!

The gun took pot shots at the Airdramon. The Airdramon were plucked out of the sky, one by one. Those who survived the first hit were felled by the others. Their dark rings released, they flew off into the distance. Ken's Airdramon remained. A disgruntled Ken had to figure on more forces. "Go Drillmojamon! Go Kuwagamon! Stomp him!" The insects came from the air and Tallgesomon felt the ground shake beneath him. For the first time he made connection between the rings and the control spires. He needed time to destroy the spire and then the rings would lose their hold. Unless there was another one nearby. He had to try it. With Kuwagamon swarming down on him and a line of Drillmojamon coming from three directions, Tallgesomon summoned forth more power, and...BLAZE OF INTENSITY!

The interlocking N and C on the shield came forward, knocking back the waves attempting to come upon him. He fired up the engines and headed for the control spire. With a few swipes of the digi-beam saber, it lay in ruins.

But the rings still worked. Ken laughed, he DID have another control spire in range. However Tallgesomon saw his digivice glow. He could digivolve! He devolved back to Butchmon turned on the group attacking him and...

Butchmon...digivolve to...COÀLLAMON!

Coàllamon was a known form to all. The legend had returned. Wormmon nodded. He knew Ken could be saved. All he had to do was look at the glowing human-digimon below him. Coàllamon turned his baritone toward the group and the familiar Baritone Blaster attack once again resounded in the digiworld. The dark rings disappeared from the slaves' necks. It was just Coàllamon and Ken now. Coàllamon looked at his misguided foe and said, "You know, what you're doing here is wrong. Stop now, while you still can." Coàllamon sensed something else, in the background somewhere. He turned away from Ken and Wormmon, and all of the sudden he realized something, _they weren't the real problem!_

Coàllamon left the scene to find his new target. He followed the sense of pure evil. An evil so thorough that no clouds formed to mark its presence. Even though Ken had been rebuffed, the clouds still spread from that direction, but the evil was elsewhere. He could sensed its presense, breathe in its evil. And then he saw her. Arukinemon, just chuckling over events. Coàllamon realized that the Emperor was merely her puppet, this was the real monster. "You, you have reintroduced evil into the digiworld. Then you will have to deal with me!" Arukinemon transformed into her true form.

"Yes, but there is nothing you can do about it, Coàllamon."

"I think you're mistaken."

"What can you do? You can't go ultimate, not now, not without your pathetic little crest."

"I can still stop the likes of you! That guy will be your puppet no longer. You'll be unable to control him, because I'll dog your steps every time you try."

"Oh, really, why don't you stick around right here."

Her webbing caught him a little off guard. Coàllamon now struggled with it. _John, I'm here, use your power. Augment me. Call forth the intensity I know we've got. _Coàllamon glowed for a brief second, ripping himself from the webbing. The blue flame stayed around him. Protomon was right, he could call forth more power. But he needed some time. He cupped his hands low, turned towards Arukinemon and said...

KHA-

"What are you doing?"

ME-

"Is this some sort of joke?"

HA-

"You can't do this, this isn't a crossover! Stop at once!"

ME-

"You're beginning to scare me, but you know this won't help you at all!"

HA!!!

"Ahhhh! I can't look!"

Coàllamon smiled beneath his visor. Nothing had happened, but he had enough time to call forth more energy. A beam of light struck down from the heavens. Its hue was gone. The crest of intensity shot back down, and two other objects, golden in color were fired across the digiworld. It reinserted itself into the tag, and...

Coàllamon...digivolve to...WARCOÀLLAMON!

WarCoàllamon was in full bronze-looking hoplite armor. A flaming spear appeared in his right hand. A plumed helmet was on his head. A Corinthian helmet, the openings for the eyes and mouth were covered over with some sort of visor. A great shield was mounted on his left arm with crest of intensity emblazoned in the middle. Greaves protected the ankles and wrist guards defended the forearms. He still retained the quickness that so evident as Coàllamon and the power of the INTENSITY WHIPLASH was not truly matched. Arukinemon attempted to leave, but she was rebuffed when a spear thrust narrowly missed her. She angrily turned to face her digivolved opponent. WarCoàllamon provided no wait. He slung the spear in a circle until a circular energy formation gathered and then he snapped the spear at Arukinemon.

INTENSITY WHIPLASH!!!

The spiral flared and smashed into the evil digimon, and Arukinemon was sent into the distance. WarCoàllamon remembered the last time he had achieved this form. It was so long ago, before the first digidestined, when he had been looking for Nyaromon. He looked up above. For now the sky was blue. WarCoàllamon realized for the first time that this job was too big for him. A familiar story The dark clouds still lurked on the horizon. A new age had begun. It had started right in front of him. He had destabilized the digiworld, yes, but he had done it so it might yet be saved. The Ultimate human-digimon looked around him. It was peaceful. It had to stay that way. This was the way things should be. Before he left for home, the Ultimate glanced at the forest.

WarCoàllamon knew a new struggle had come upon the world. A new chapter had opened. Early retirement was no longer an option. He would have to intervene once again. He could see how the struggle would turn out. First, the Emperor would have to be defeated, and then he had to be redeemed. That would be hard enough. While the digidestined contested the Emperor, he would hold off Arukinemon. There was no way that any group could handle all of them at once. He knew more control spires would come, Tallgesomon would be seen again, but hopefully so would Coàllamon, WarCoàllamon, and perhaps even UltraCoàllamon. WarCoàllamon looked, the sun was setting over the hills. It was nightfall. Time to regroup. There was no telling what would happen next.


	7. None Shall Pass

Blackwargreymon left the struggling digidestined to wreak havoc elsewhere. He no longer felt it was necessary to pummel this group into the ground. They were already in the ground. The Mega digimon looked for new places to strike, new populaces to drive crazy. There was nothing Cody, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, or Yolei could do to stop him. They had fought themselves out for now. They needed time to rest and regroup. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were in no condition to fight. Leafmon and Chicomon were not even in their in-training forms. Help would have to come from another sector, of course no one thought help could come. Blackwargreymon could run unchecked through the digiworld, and they could do nothing about it.

...In America, a high school senior looked at his computer screen. He was tiring of his psychology project. Who really wanted to know if Asch's experiment proved conformity anyway? The youth switched to physics. The Third Law of Thermodynamics had more implications for his everyday life, but would he ever reach absolute zero anyway? Besides, the Second Law of Thermodynamics stated that disorder always increased in the universe. He doubted that explained his fusion with Protomon many years ago. He was a dutiful soldier then, not a developing physics student. Protomon, funny how his thoughts had started radiating toward that topic again. It was true, he could not get the digiworld out of his mind. He wondered what was happening there anyway. A past of intervention after intervention had kept him always on the lookout for new trouble. He remembered the day his digivice turned D3 on him. It was the control spire crisis. There he had first met Ken. Of course, their first meeting was not a happy one, but he had found the digi-egg of intensity. Protomon, he was still there, but he only really existed in spirit. Somewhere inside of himself the little dinosaur's data lay, perhaps it was attached to his DNA somewhere. John Longstreet decided to check the digiworld using his D3. A bunch of control spires had disappeared, and a new evil energy could be sensed. Not since Chimeramon, whose total bad vibes output was much less, had John ever seen this much energy. It ranked up there with the Dark Masters. John was not interested in sticking around to find out exactly what it was. He pulled up the D3 and...

"Digiport open..."

While making the connection, John thought on some things. His campaigns in the digiworld were varied. He fought for the protection of their eggs before they ever got to the digiworld. He had fought all kinds of digimon, from Veggiemon to Piedmon. The eggs on File Island had been safe due to his efforts, and the fresh forms of the digidestined digimon had been freed by him. He had gone from being a confused kid to becoming a monstrous force for good. After that, he had no opportunity to fight again until the D3's appeared. He had offered the first successful resistance to Ken. He had shown Arukinemon what the force of good could do to her evil. Now he hoped he had to intervene no more. He dreamed of Gennai's promise to him, that one day he and Protomon could divide and become separate entities once more. They had merged in an emergency, otherwise evil digimon would have learned to fear a Monochromon or even a Triceramon charging down upon them, and John would just be an observer, inspiring Protomon to new levels. Now he was in the digiworld. Upon arrival he had ceased to be John and the associated in-training form Jonomon. He was now Butchmon, his rookie form, unrecognizable due to the football equipment that was associated with this form. The helmet hid his face well. A bayonet protruded from both arms. In this form, Veggiemon had quivered, but Butchmon was looking for his present opponent. For that he would need information. Fortunately, he found the new digidestined nearby, he followed them, waiting for Ken and Cody to gravitate away from each other. Then he could question Leafmon on what was up.

It was late, and the group had stopped. Butchmon saw his chance. He waited for them to fall asleep. Then he poked Leafmon. The little digimon was surprised to see him.

"Leafmon, who did this to ya'll?"

"It's Blackwargreymon, he defeated all of us, even Paildramon."

"Did everyone go all out to fight him?"

"Yes, Paildramon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon."

"You're still using armor digimon even though the control spires aren't up?"

"Well, I don't know, wasn't my decision, I never could armor digivolve anyway."

"So how do you keep appearing as Stingmon in the control spires?"

"I never figured that one out."

"Patamon could not maintain Angemon in the control spires, oh well, which way did Blackwargreymon go?"

"That way, over in the desert."

"I'm off, Leafmon, don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Right Butchmon, farewell."

"Bye."

Butchmon speeded over the desert, using the small jets in his feet. He could sense himself getting closer and closer to the evil energy. Blackwargreymon was nearby. It would not be long now, Butchmon could smell a fight. With a name like Blackwargreymon, he knew a Mega digimon was ahead of him. That simplified his three options for digivolving. And then, he was upon him. Blackwargreymon was in the air in front of him, looking down at him.

"Blackwargreymon, I'm here to slow you down."

"You will not stop me."

"Who said anything about stopping you, I'm just here to slow you down."

"Fine."

"Why must you use the evil in you? You do not have to be evil at all."

"Shut up, I really do not have time for a weakling such as you."

TERRA FORCE!

The ball of energy went toward Butchmon, he would be unable to avoid it. It was time to show Blackwargreymon who he was dealing with. The crest of intensity that was with him glowed, the D3 glowed as well. Butchmon looked up at his antagonist. The colossal duel had now begun.

Butchmon...warpdigivolve to...ULTRACOÀLLAMON.

Ultracoàllamon dodged the massive shot and it was apparent that this match had become even. Ultracoàllamon was a rather small bundle of energy, about six foot two inches. His size did not matter. What mattered was his rocket launcher mounted on his left arm and the few missile bays on his legs. His body was in camofladge and looked to be a Mandalorian armor suit. A pack covered the back and carried the Carolina blue blaze of intensity. A decidedly Mandalorian helmet blocked any view of his face. This was the mega military machine, UltraCoàllamon.

Blackwargreymon moved in for close range attacks on his new menace. But UltraCoàllamon would have none of that as he warded off each attack.

TANK ATTACK!!!

Small tanks (remote control car size) exited out of the back of UltraCoàllamon. The tanks began firing small fire at Blackwargreymon. The Mega monster was forced out of close range by those little annoying tanks. UltraCoàllamon waited to see if Blackwargreymon would respond. The metal dinosaur ended the tanks by spearing them with his claws. He then looked back at UltraCoàllamon.

MISSILE BARRAGE!!!

Blackwargreymon got pounded by a few missiles before he could avoid them. One missile pounded him back, then another. Blackwargreymon looked haggard as he faced UltraCoàllamon once more. He was seething. However he was facing the master of intensity.

TERRA DRILL SPIN

Blackwargreymon spun and spun, propelling himself toward Ultracoàllamon. UltraCoàllamon could feel victory coming. UltraCoàllamon brought his left arm up and locked his right hand in his left to steady the rocket launcher and fired at the charging Mega beast.

RETRO ROCKET!!!

The huge missile lodged in his missile launcher fired into the drill spinning Blackwargreymon, it broke his spin and he fell. The evil beast knew he was no longer the master of the situation. He turned to leave and find answers to his questions that began to challenge his mind. UltraCoàllamon was content to let him go.

"Blackwargreymon, think twice before you try destroying anything again. Remember I'll be watching you."

Ultracoàllamon let his energy back into his D3, and he went back to his Jonomon stage, that was so recognizable as John. His mission was not over yet, he knew there was more for him to accomplish...

Jonomon prodded Cody awake. Cody woke up to find a most unfamiliar figure in front of him.

"Who are you. Hey wait a minute, my D3 tells me you have a digivice, but it also tells me you are a digimon," stammered Cody.

"Well, I am and I am not. Do you remember all those weird signals you got while fighting Ken's base?"

"Yes, we kept detecting a faint digivice that would disappear occasionally, but I thought it was an error."

"It was me. The digimon are most familiar with my Champion form Coàllamon. If you ask them, they will tell you all about me."

"You're Coàllamon? T.K. told me you were a legend, but why are you here now?"

"You need to give Ken another chance, Cody. I've seen him change at Primary Village, so I know he's different than the Digimon Emperor that plagues your memory."

"I just don't trust him."

"Cody, look, sooner or later you will find that you must get along with Ken. I know you don't want to, but your distrust is only divisive. The original digidestined only did their best as a team. They defeated Apocalymon as a team. Think on it Cody. You'll see I'm right. And if you need me, just call. I can always give advice, though not always be here. Cody, you are truly strong, but this issue is eroding that strength. Good luck."

Jonomon disappeared back to his own place as John. Physics still needed completing. Cody would come around, he could feel it. He just hoped Cody would come around soon, before that next fight. He would not be there, but when times turned really bad, he knew he would appear. It seemed retirement was not an option yet, after all.

Cody knew his new friend was right. Why did he fight against it. However, it was Cody's choice in Cody's life. Legendary digimon could only lead so far. He would have to do this on his own. He hoped John had shown him the right path.


	8. A Strange Meeting

John was certain his one encounter with Blackwargreymon would not be enough to hold off the Mega digimon from harming some of the digiworld. He decided to return, to help sort things out among the quarreling digidestined. He was not aware though of the scare Arukenimon had put on them with her newest creation. They were paranoid, but even that was not enough to bring Ken and Cody together.

Elecmon escorted his small charges back to the nursery, where they went to sleep. His job description had changed little since his first encounter with the digidestined. He was hoping to get some shut eye himself. But something had caught his eye. A blade lightly gleamed in the moonlight. Elecmon prepared himself to defend his babies, not knowing who might emerge from the shrubbery. He was relieved when Butchmon came out of hiding and presented himself in full light. Elecmon had not seen the human-digimon for ages. Their last meeting was a long time off. It was the first fight between Coàllamon and Devimon. Elecmon remembered the fight well, mainly because he had played a small part. When Devimon had tried to surprise Butchmon from the trees, Elecmon had sent a superthunder strike that gave the rookie time to reach Champion to even the fight.

"Elecmon, have you seen the digidestined lately?"

"No, but there's a random control spire here that they might look for."

"That's nice. I can think of better things to have lying around."

"You after Blackwargreymon? He's heading this way, we've been warned."

"No, I'm here to resolve the problems with the digidestined."

"Ok, tell you what, I think they may go to the control spire. Look for them there."

"Elecmon, it's good to see you, you and I both I would not here now if it hadn't been for you."

"Don't mention it. Besides, your actions safeguarded the digidestined digi-eggs for years, allowing them to save the world."

"Take care Elecmon, I'm off"

"You too, bye Butchmon."

It wasn't hard for Butchmon to find the spire. Anyone could have seen it. Butchmon planted himself against the spire. He didn't destroy it, because he didn't know if they would come that way if he did. He drifted off. He had time. Or so he thought. Nothing there, really. Primary Village was the closest location, and it was miles down the road. He drifted off...No he could not drift off. The fate of the world lay in his hands. Reconciliation was a priority. He waited. He stood and waited.

Yolei had got to the front of the group with Hawkmon. They saw Butchmon leaning against the spire, but they had no idea who he was. Yolei looked to see where she could find help. She believed she had found another of Arukinemon's creations and it was defending the control spire. Butchmon began to walk toward her. Yolei looked for help. Kari was the closest person to her.

"Kari, I need help! There's an evil digimon heading toward me!"

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not a..."

"Don't worry Yolei, I'll be right there."

"But I..."

"Go Hawkmon!"

DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon armordigivolve to...

(Scene where light flashes, forms of Palmon, Togemon, and Lilymon appear)

...SHURIMON, the Samari of Sincerity.

"I'm here Yolei!"

"Ok, Kari, let's get him!"

DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE

Gatomon armordigivolve to...

(Scene where light flashes, Angewomon's form appears)

...NEFERTIMON, the Angel of Light.

Butchmon looked in front of him. This was not one of his better days. Now he was being attacked by the very people he was trying to help. He didn't have much choice. With that fool control spire there, and Yolei refusing to listen to reason, he would have to play their game.

DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Butchmon armordigivolve to...

(Scene where light flashes, forms of Coàllamon, WarCoàllamon, and UltraCòallamon appear)

...TALLGESOMON, the Soldier of Intensity.

Tallgesomon stood forth to defend himself against the two ladies and their digimon. His change had bewildered them for a minute, but they assumed that Arukinemon was getting for creative with her creations. Tallgesomon looked, like the name suggests, like the MS Tallgeese from another Anime program (Gundam Wing). The armor digimon was shorter, about 6' 2" and the crest of intensity blazed on his shield. That interlocking N and C spelled doom to his enemies. But here he was fighting the digidestined. It was two on one and he might not be able to stop both Shurimon's fighting skills and the manuverablility of Nefertimon at the same time.

DOUBLE STAR!

A huge ninja star came hurling at Tallgesomon. He deftly caught it and threw it harmlessly away.

"You know guys, we..."

ROSETTA STONE!

A huge stone came at him. He put his arms crossed in front of him, bracing the blow. Then he fired his engine and blasted away from the falling boulder. From the air he had a better view on things.

"He's up there Kari!"

"Go get him Nefertimon!"

"Will you listen for one one minute..."

ROSETTA STONE!

DOUBLE STAR!

Two small rubies came firing at him. Shurimon's spring-like arms were also coming at him.

DIGIBEAM SABER!!!

Pulling his saber, Tallgesomon took down the rubies. He knocked the double-stars away with his shield.

"That's it! Please, listen, we shouldn't..."

"Kari's in trouble! Go Veemon!"

DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Veemon armordigivolve to...

(Scenes of Augumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon)

...FLAMEDRAMON, the Fire of Courage.

"Crap! I can't take this anymore! But you're screwed!"

Tallgesomon used his speed and agility to get above Nefertimon. He figured Shurimon and Flamedramon would respond soon, but he had to take out one of them. He sat on her. His weight was driving her into the ground, but before she hit, he whispered something into her ear. At this point he dismounted and propelled himself back into the air. Nefertimon's energy went away, and she became Gatomon. But because of her driven flight, Kari had to run away from the battle. There she nearly came upon Cody and T.K. who were coming from up the road. Cody had told T.K. about Jonomon. T.K. could believe it somehow. Matt had told him of encountering a youth that fit Cody's description of his recent visitor. After meeting him, Matt and MetalGarurumon had attacked Puppetmon.

Wormmon remembered Butchmon's recent appearance and was glad. A friend somewhere. Ken was brooding beside him. Then the two heard the sounds of battle. They ran and saw Tallgesomon's all too familiar form.

"Davis stop!"

"No Flamedramon, hold off, he's a friend!"

"No friend would ruthlessly attack Nefertimon like that."

"Ken, I'm sorry, but you're wrong about this one."

"Davis listen to me, he's..."

"Sorry, Ken, he tried to hurt Kari, he's going down."

"But..."

"Go Flamedramon!"

FIRE ROCKET!

Tallgesomon had had enough as the blue armored digimon came charging toward him with a fiery glaze.

"I told you once, I told you twice, but you would not listen!"

BLAZE OF INTENSITY!!!

The symbol on the shield glowed. And then a huge interlocking N and C came down upon the charging Flamedramon. The blast was so mighty that Tallgesomon had been propelled backwards. Flamedramon never expected this. He was hurled backwards to the ground where he became Veemon.

"Davis, make me Raidramon, and I'll toast his cannon."

Tallgesomon swooped down and restrained Shurimon. All the springy legs were now under his control. Raidramon stood before him, but the storm of friendship would make no move to hurt Shurimon. Tallgesomon backed toward the control spire. His grip was strong and Shurimon could not wiggle out of it. He was playing for time now. Any minute he might lose more energy and be forced down to Butchmon.

Kari found Gatomon, T.K., Cody, and their companions. Gatomon had told them that Tallgesomon was the armor champion form of Butchmon, the rookie form of the legendary Coàllamon. They had to hurry to save him from Davis and Veemon, who would stop at nothing to avenge Kari. Cody wanted to help the figure who had tried to help him. T.K. knew the importance of this figure to his brother, and also ran to help him.

Ken placed himself in front of Tallgesomon. As did Stingmon, who for some reason could digivolve when there were control spires around. Raidramon was not sure what his next move was, but with Ken and Stingmon with him, Tallgesomon let Shurimon go. The ninja backed off toward where Raidramon was. Yolei saw her man guarding the enemy. She didn't know what to do. However, when Pegasusmon and Digmon arrived and stood with Stingmon, things were even weirder. Things reached a climax when Kari, T.K., Cody, and Gatomon stood with Ken.

"Kari, that thing attacked you, how can you defend it?"

"Davis, it did not, I merely tried to help Yolei. I did not have all the facts."

"Yolei, you and I did kind off jump on this one without any knowledge."

"Shurimon, I was just so on edge."

"Don't worry guys, it's okay now. This is some armor form of Jonomon."

"Who's Jonomon, T.L.?"

"He's the legendary digimon who prevented our (the first season's) digimon from being destroyed before we got there."

"He was also the first to tell me what I was doing was wrong."

"Ken, really? Well,"

"I knew you'd come around Davis."

"Well, T.H. I guess I did."

Cody and Ken looked at each other. There was a spark of understanding between them.

Tallgesomon rose in the air, everyone looking on, pulled out the digidobergun and fired on the spire, destroying it. He then left, mission accomplished.

Note: Due to the forums not working for me, I've placed my Davis theory here.

Davis is Patton:

The reason I really did not care for Davis at first was his arrogance and impulsitity. The guy would out of his way to get in a fight or cause extra trouble. But once in a fight, Davis is the best ally imaginable. I started wondering about Davis when the episode with Raidramon first aired and with the appearance of Magnamon, I thought he had changed, but the episode with Exveemon showed me that that was battlefield Davis and non-battlefield Davis was something else. Davis reminds me of a figure in history, General George S. Patton. Patton was an "anachronism," a man of war, who was almost useless in peace. It was said about him that "the absense of war would kill him." Patton believed in a constant offensive, that a good plan now, is better than a perfect plan later. Davis fits here except generally Davis had no plan at all. Davis played to win. He knew that meant Ken should join early. Patton once said he wished to meet Rommel "with him in his tank, and me in mine, for a duel that would settle the whole war." Is that not in essence the Magnamon-Kimeramon fight? I don't mind Davis in his Pattonesque role, but I do mind when he has no battles to fight and screws things up then.


End file.
